


he undresses, overloads

by theprincessed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Louis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Louis and I went swimming in our boxers first thing in the morning, then woke Niall up by flinging our dripping wet pants into his face." - Harry, Sugar magazine.</i> </p><p>This is that story. Sort of. (Inspired by <a href="http://one-direction.livejournal.com/277327.html">this old article from 2011)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	he undresses, overloads

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my OT3 series.
> 
> Originally posted 15 April 2011.

Louis stares up at the hotel’s white ceiling, unable to get back to sleep. It must be before dawn because, when he looks towards the window, the light isn’t a soft orange from the sunlight or grey like the clouds. Lying on his back, he can hear Harry in the twin bed next to him, breathing – _snoring_ \- and dead to the world. Louis rolls onto his side, trying to block out the sound and even though it’s mildly annoying, his lips can’t help but quirk upwards. Poor lad’s probably exhausted from everything they’ve been put through recently...and other things. 

With a resigned sigh, Louis gets out of bed and pads over to the window. He pulls the corner of the curtain back to see the sky is slowly swapping from the lightest blue of night to the mellow glow of morning. The sun is slowly rising with every hour. Louis glances behind at Harry and gives a fuller smile. He’s on his side and Louis knows he’s bare-chested – _because of last night_ \- as his arms are out of the covers, holding them close. His nose is squashed into the pillow and his curls fall over his forehead, sleep taking away the impatient need to push them away.

Sleepy but bored, Louis’ fingers tingle with the want to do that for him. He looks around the room and realises he wants to do anything. He may still be tired but now he’s too awake to try again and suddenly he’s hit with a wave of homesickness. It’s always been a little crazy in his house and definitely noisy. His dad might claim that he has no idea where his son’s “wackiness” has come from and maybe nobody does, not even Louis himself, but he’d damn well like to put some of the blame on four, screaming, younger sisters and being the only boy child. It was a case of shout, act silly or you won’t be heard. In the quiet, only broken accidentally by Harry, Louis craves the sounds of mornings in his house or more accurately, the crazy.

The urge to _do something_ wells up inside him until he moves without thinking and, before he knows it, he’s reaching underneath the duvet on top of Harry to shake his leg. Harry chokes awake then groans irritably. He kicks Louis’ touch off him, not awake enough to be pleasant and accommodating.

“Harry,” Louis whispers urgently, sitting down near his arms and trying for a shoulder shake instead, “Harry, come on!”

He moans something unintelligible into his pillow then, with his eyes still shut tight, adds, “Ugh, Lou. Go away.”

Louis blinks. It’s remarkably tame for what him or the other lads have got before and his grin grows. Even half awake and grumpy, Harry can’t be seriously vitriolic towards Louis. His expression softens and that feeling in his fingers returns. They have banter that’s sometimes close to the bone, sure, but it doesn’t mean anything. Knowing he won’t get a dead leg or a roar of sleep-deprived abuse, Louis is spurred on.

“Hazza,” he says, a smile in his tone of voice as he leans forward and presses his lips to Harry’s arm, “I’ve got an idea.” he pauses before something extra comes to him, “It’ll be fun...it’s a prank. For Niall.”

Harry groans once more but it’s defeated and Louis shifts as he slowly sits up, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Now?” he croaks, pushing his hair back, “but it’s only — ”

“ — Nearly dawn, I know.” Louis interrupts, reaching out to take hold of Harry’s limp hand and kiss his knuckles, “That’s the element of surprise. He won’t suspect a thing.”

Growing more awake, Harry frowns in confusion as he thinks about the finer details of pranking their friend. “We’re going to Niall’s room, yeah? How are we meant to get in?”

“I have a key,” with his other hand, Louis points to the dresser across the room where the usual hotel paraphernalia is sat. “Well, it’s his key actually.”

“Wh — you — I mean, _how_?”

“Just before you were ‘saying goodbye’ to him yesterday,” he grins as Harry looks at him in something like wonder, “I’d already removed it from his pocket.”

“I thought I could see him looking for it! In fact, I swear I heard him down the corridor, asking Liam if he’d left it in his room. He must have had to go to reception for another!” he laughs, his unguarded expression turning pink with the knowledge that Louis had been watching him kiss another boy. He stops quickly and tilts his head to the side a little, sleepy eyes fondly crinkled, “God, I love your mind.”

“Just my mind?”

“No, your ridiculous bedhead too,” Harry snorts, smoothing Louis’ wayward hair down with a warm palm that he uses to bring him closer by his neck, “And your mouth. _Definitely_ your mouth.”

“Hmm, that’s better,” Louis murmurs appreciatively against his close lips, “but I think that’s my line.”

They kiss slowly but deeply, tongues exploring languidly because the morning is so early and they’ve got what feels like all the time in the world. Unfortunately, Louis’ not giving up on his plan, especially now Harry seems to be on board. When Louis feels him try to lie backwards and take him down too, he grabs the fingers rubbing teasingly across his boxers and gets to his feet.

“Come on, Harry!” he beams, “Time to put our plan into action!”

Holding back his groan of aroused frustration, he lets himself be dragged out of bed because it’s _Louis_. In turn, Louis remembers how amazing his idea is by getting the extra bonus of Harry naked and in front of him. His gaze drops to Harry’s crotch for a split second then up to his face again. He’s still determined not to get too distracted.

Harry chuckles, sticking to the script. “I love how it’s ‘our’ plan. I’m involved already.”

“Of course you are, you’re my partner in crime.”

“Your wingman.”

“My sidekick.”

“Your...” Harry squints, thinking hard, “muse?”

“The Sinitta to my Simon?” They burst into helpless giggles and he doesn’t even realise Harry squeezing him closer until it’s too late. He tries harder to concentrate. “No? Alright, you’re...the Konnie to my Dermot?”

“Why am I always the girl?!” he mock-complains.

“Because you love my mind,” Louis lightly kisses his pouting mouth, “and that makes me the boss.”

“Whatever.”

Louis gasps in shock as he’s pushed back onto the rumpled sheets of the bed. He feels like he should’ve expected this - playfighting isn’t exactly a rare occurrence for them - but the surprise had caught him rightly off guard. Harry climbs on after him, straddling his lap and smiling challengingly. It’s like a red flag to Louis, a siren song, and he knows for sure that he’s being seduced when he feels Harry’s bare cock harden against his boxers. Uh-oh. He’s horny, it’s morning and because of that they’ve got _hours_ to spare.

“Haz...” he warns, his resolve crumbling when hips roll firm but slow into his, “Stop. What about — ”

Harry leans forward, heading for Louis’ mouth before he moves at the last second to whisper in his ear. “Fuck me, Louis.”

\-----

Just past dawn, Louis has to admit he sighs happily when they settle down in bed for a moment to get their breath back. He kisses the top of Harry’s head and clutches him gently to his side, Harry resting his cheek on his chest.

“Was that _your_ plan all along?”

Harry grins but shakes his head, “Nah, my plan was to sleep for much longer... _then_ get you to do that.”

“Oh, lazy as well as horny, eh?” 

“It’s my purpose in life as the youngest around here,” he stretches, moaning gratefully as he rolls off him and pulls every muscle in his body taut.

Louis quickly sits up, ignoring the thoughts of what Harry’s moans - _his voice_ \- do to him. Amidst scrabbling around for his boxers, he glances over his shoulder to see Harry staring. Not moving from the bed. He swallows visibly. Plenty of time for that later. _Again_.

“And it’s mine as the oldest to say get up and put some clothes on.”

“Can’t I have a shower before we go do...whatever it is you’re plotting? I’m, uh...sticky.”

Louis walks around to Harry’s small side of the bed with a smirk and remembers how this morning didn’t last as long as his lover probably planned, Harry coming messily over himself and Louis’ tight, relentless fist much too soon for his own liking. After his initial reluctance, Louis had decided to give the guy what he wanted and it surprised them both with just how horny he was.

“Serves you right. You shouldn’t dream about me.” he giggles, kissing him gently on the lips to show he’s just teasing. Harry blinks at him and Louis pulls back a little more to study his face, “ _Oh my god_ , were you really?”

“So that’s a no to the shower then...?”

Louis knows a swift change of subject when he hears one and can’t help his half laugh. He kisses Harry’s cheek. “I’ve got an idea for that too.”

He doesn’t make him wait long either to find out what he means.

Louis puts his t-shirt back on and throws one at Harry, feeling the worn material stretch a little too tight across his shoulders and lightly fall against his chest. Harry’s eyes disappear for a moment as he gets partially dressed too and Louis bites his lip thoughtfully, running through the plan in his head. _Prank Niall. Come back here and fuck each other silly._ He turns away when Harry surfaces and goes to pick up the key card to Niall’s room for something to do that doesn’t involve touching, kissing or shagging.

“Ready?” he smiles, quietly opening the door.

As it’s still early and the only people actually milling about are the staff of the hotel, they leave barefoot and dressed in t-shirts and boxers. Louis walks past Niall’s room. Harry forcefully tugs on his hand to stop him in his stride.

“We’re here.”

“I know. Not yet.” he grins, “I’ve got something else to show you first.”

He lets Louis drag him away with a puzzled frown on his face, thinking he probably should’ve known it would never be that simple. They take the lift down to the ground floor and silently walk into a side corridor that houses a gym and spa type place. Louis pays that no attention, only stopping when they’re in front of some double doors. Harry looks through the long, thin glass and then again at Louis.

“The pool? Why?” Louis smiles enigmatically and Harry follows, beginning to giggle at all the mystery when it gets too much. “Just tell me what we’re doing here. Please?”

They halt by the three sun loungers at the side of the indoor swimming pool. No one’s in here either, so they can talk as loud as they like, even if their voices still echo off the fancily tiled walls. They drop their and Niall’s key cards onto the pile of towels perched at the end of a lounger.

“No need to beg,” Louis shrugs, “I just fancied a swim.”

Harry’s mouth falls open and he’s about to push him into the swimming pool for dragging him down here _for that_ when Louis quickly jumps in himself. With his t-shirt and boxers still on. Suddenly, Harry’s mouth is open for an entirely different reason, watching the dark, gliding shape of his friend underwater. He blinks quickly when Louis resurfaces, the water rippling outwards. 

He pushes his flattened hair back and looks expectant. “Are you gonna stand there all day or...?”

“Um...”

“Not like you to hesitate, Hazza. Come _on._ ” he starts to swim towards him, “I’m coming to get you otherwise.”

Harry relents and goes one step further, taking a longer run up and diving in to make the water spray everywhere. He lands a few feet behind Louis and splashes him when his head pops up. They fight and laugh loudly, unknowingly coming closer until they’re circling each other.

“You’re mental.” Harry says, eyes shining.

“So are you.” Louis replies, “You got in here with me.”

He can tell from the way Harry’s looking at him that he wants to kiss him but he won’t give him the satisfaction again, not right now. He’s having too much fun hanging out with his best friend. Anything else is simply a very enjoyable addition. Besides, they have a prank to refine.

Still, Harry moves forward so Louis strikes, diving under again and swimming behind him. He tries to duck and stop him somehow, but Louis was already one step ahead of him and he yanks Harry’s boxers off his legs. He kicks out with a yelp to physically push him away but Louis grabs his foot and comes up, breathing out heavily and holding the garment aloft. Harry shakes his head then when that doesn’t work he tries a pout.

“What’s the face for?” Louis laughs, “You like being naked!”

“Not in public!”

“There’s no one here and national TV is very much in public, Harry.”

“But they didn’t _see_ anything!”

Louis smirks, “I did.”

He laughs out of disbelief, “I let you! Give them back.”

“Nope.”

“Louis — ”

“You’ll have to catch me first.”

He swims as fast as he can from the middle of the pool towards the steps neither of them used to get in. He thinks about using that as his exit, but Harry is quickly advancing and the thought of slipping as he tries to escape isn’t the most appealing end to their good time. He plants his hands flat on the edge instead and starts to heave himself out. He sits down when he’s successful, feet dangling back into the pool.

“Now are you going to give them to me?” Harry asks sweetly, sounding a little breathless from his quick swim.

Louis stares down at the drops of water sliding off his collarbone and makes a non-commital sound otherwise he knows it’s probably going to be a moan. “Might do. Depends what you can give me instead.”

He’s not expecting the sharp tug to his legs and he tumbles into the pool again, spluttering for air. Harry plucks his boxers from his grasp whilst he’s suitably distracted with a light “thank you” and moves briefly down to get them on properly. Louis has a moment of _oh shit_ at the thought of revenge then his relief when Harry’s face appears makes him gasp in surprise as he stands close. _Very_ close, inches between them that he decreases with every breath from Louis.

“I was never going to let you win really,” he whispers, eyes flickering to Louis’ mouth.

“I was only messing around,” he whispers back, barely moving his lips as the tension crackles between them.

“I know.”

Harry inclines his head and presses forward for a kiss, his hair dripping wetly against Louis’ cheek. His jaw slackens and he lets Harry’s tongue in, passing his moan of approval through their joined lips. Feeling daring after an endless minute of deep kissing, Louis clutches at his shoulders and pushes down hard, bending his knees to submerge them under the water together. Harry flails about with his arms but continues on with their lip-lock for a few seconds until he has no choice but to _breathe_.

“Fuck!” he gasps, sweeping his hair away as they break the surface, “ _Louis_!”

He cackles, blinking furiously, “Sorry, I’ve always wondered what that would feel like. Right, enough play. Let’s talk tactics.”

He’s about to leave the pool in the manner he did before when he’s caught around the waist. Harry plasters his front to his spine and, with their clothes so wet, knows they can clearly feel each other’s skin and limbs. He sucks on Louis’ earlobe, tasting chlorine more than anything else more pleasant.

“Down, boy.” he smirks, Harry half hard against his behind.

They return to the lounger with their key cards and gingerly flick them off to get at the pair of towels underneath. They remove their slick t-shirts and stand side by side at the edge of the pool, twisting the sodden material tightly to let all the water rush out. Louis gives himself a quick dry and scrubs the corner through his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. Harry is moving the second towel over his back and Louis steps into his space. He grabs both ends and then gathers him into his arms, rapidly rubbing his hands up and down his back like he’s a soggy child.

“Piss off!” Harry laughs, shoving him in the stomach.

Louis looks up at the glass ceiling and realises that the sky is getting lighter. 

\-----

On their way to Niall’s room with his key card in their possession, they remember to talk.

“Okay, so we use this to get into his room and...then what?”

Louis shrugs, “Can’t we play it by ear?”

“Pranks aren’t supposed to be spontaneous. And what happened to “tactics” and all that shit?”

“Ah, that was just to distract you. I wasn’t going to shag you in the swimming pool, Harry.” he stops walking in the deserted corridor and leans closer with a gleaming smile, “ _Anyone_ could’ve walked in.”

He sighs in exasperation at Louis’ cheekiness as he thinks back to the conversation they had not long ago about him being naked in public, but he is shushed as they near Niall’s room.

“Fine.” he relents at the look on Harry’s face, “We go in, we creep up to his bed and then we...” he pauses for a moment before pulling the waistband of his boxers above the towel he’s wearing, “then we slap him round the face with these. Like a fish. But pants. Smelling of chlorine instead of the sea.”

“Okay, okay, I get your point.” he hisses, “Use the key.”

Louis quickly glances up and down the corridor once more then takes hold of the door handle, quietly putting the key card in until the green light flashes to grant them entry. He allows himself one last conspiratorial, excited grin to Harry then steps inside, his partner in crime right behind him.

“Don’t try anything funny,” he whispers over his shoulder as they creep forward to the sleeping huddle in the middle of the room, “or hot.”

“Shhh!” Harry giggles, elbowing him.

They halt when they can see Niall’s calm face, glad they are already barefoot to minimise noise. Louis places the key cards at a safe distance and their t-shirts on the floor and they look gleefully at each other as they reach beneath their tied towels to grab at wet underwear.

“Ready, 1...2...3.”

Harry removes his like he’s whipping off a fucking tablecloth, the smug bastard. Louis doesn’t have quite as much luck, his toe getting caught in the leg of his boxers and he’s hopping around whilst trying not to make enough noise to wake Niall up and ruin the prank before it’s really begun. Harry’s stifling his giggles and catching Louis by the arm as he somehow almost elegantly sways this way and that. Eventually, he captures the offending item with a flourish.

“3...2...1...” he counts down slowly, the appropriate number of fingers on his other hand raised in front of their faces.

With no mercy, they pelt Niall with the sopping wet garments over and over until he’s flailing in his bed, choking on the surprise, rude awakening and yelling at them to stop. It’s not certain whether they run out of energy from laughing so much or take pity on him first.

“You fuckers!” he exclaims, his expression settling into an grumpy frown as he sits up in his damp sleepwear and tries to clear his eyes, “I’ll get you back for this!”

Louis puts his arms around Harry’s waist from behind and drops a kiss to his damp shoulder as a quick ‘congratulations’ for a job well done, a prank well and truly pulled. He looks at Niall and grins. “Yeah? How?”

Harry glances at him like he’s mad – _like he’ll tell you that_ \- but Louis’ too busy watching Niall in interest. Blue eyes slip to regard his friends’ almost naked state and Louis stands up straighter as Niall spots the deliberate movement. In a flash, he hops out of bed and Louis and Harry separate. Niall strikes, pushing Louis until he crashes against the wall. He fits his arm across Louis’ collarbone then kisses him fiercely.

“Like that.” he says when he pulls away seconds later, breathing heavily from adrenaline. 

Silence fills the room; although the only spaces seem to be the inches Niall’s left between him and Louis and the little more between them both and Harry behind. Louis is startled, his heartbeat hammering like an enthusiastic woodpecker, but not frightened.

“I’m...not complaining,” he says tentatively then slowly looks to Harry, “Harry?”

Louis can’t resist his smile shining through. Harry silently shakes his head, green eyes wide and pupils blown. Given the go ahead, he curls a hand around the back of Niall’s head and sees him turn his face just in time as Louis swoops in to kiss him. He falls against him, skin to skin, and he feels Niall gasp into his mouth and clutch at his shoulders as his control of the situation quickly slips. Coming to the natural end with a need to take a bigger, steadying breath, they hear a voice.

“I want you with him.”

Louis glances up but Harry is no longer standing where he once was. Instead, he’s sprawled in the comfortable, modern armchair to the side of the bed. Louis sees one hand resting relaxed on his thigh but the other has disappeared beneath his undone towel. Harry’s not moving, just waiting, and suddenly it’s like their roles have been reversed. He doesn’t want Niall waiting, on the sidelines again. Still, Louis lets his confusion show on his face, keen to get everything sorted in his head.

He slides away from Niall for a moment and steps towards the chair, “What?”

However, Harry looks past him to the blonde. “Fuck him, Louis.” he says quietly, eyes returning to lock meaningfully with Louis’ before he reiterates, “I want you to fuck Niall.”

Louis turns his gaze back to Niall. His skin is flushed, although the cause could easily be the thrashing about he did when his sleeping was so cruelly cut short. _Could_ , but Niall doesn’t look away. If anything, the flush increases under Louis’ wordless question and he swallows thickly when Niall takes the damp t-shirt he sleeps in and peels it off. He finishes with a slight, cautious smile; his eyes startlingly vivid blue against his usually pale skin.

Louis walks over to Harry in the chair and bends his head to kiss him, his hand to his jaw. Harry readily opens up beneath him, letting himself be kissed. Louis wants to be sure. He wants Harry and Niall to be too.

“You sure?” he asks in an almost whisper, their eyes never leaving each other’s faces.

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

On hearing Niall speak up from behind them with his token resistance, Louis and Harry both regard him quickly. 

“No.” they reply in cheeky unison.

Harry lets his eyes stay on Niall for a beat longer and they grin together. “Yeah, I’m fucking sure,” he answers Louis, “It’d be hot. Show him whose boss.”

“That’ll be me then,”

“Whatever.” Harry chuckles lowly at how transparently Louis thinks back to the echo of earlier this morning and he squeezes his backside through the towel still very much tucked around his waist. “Come here.” he offers to Niall, reaching out a hand.

It’s something a little familiar between them. It’s surprisingly easy and lovely to hold hands with Niall, even when simply platonic. Now, Harry puts Niall’s hand forward into Louis’ and takes his own away, a signal for them to move on. With a brief glance to clock Harry’s smirk, Louis takes the initiative first, pulling Niall away and back towards the bed. It’s a double, something which he predicts will soon come in useful.

A lot gentler than if it was Harry, Louis pushes Niall by his shoulders to sit down. As a reflex, Niall shifts when Louis move forward with a closed mouth smile until he has the blonde easily underneath him. Louis’ eyes crinkle at the corners as he tilts his head thoughtfully and lets his lips quirk upward a little more.

“I have to say it,” he says, brushing his nose against Niall’s.

“Say what?”

Louis kisses his cheek, a feather-light press, “You’re gorgeous.”

“Lou — ”

He shakes his head, ignoring the hitch in Niall’s breath and the blush that blooms across his face, “Don’t argue with me. You are. Your eyes.” Louis leans down, his forearms against the bed and either side of Niall as he brushes slightly damp blonde hair off his forehead. “Your laugh.” A chaste kiss on the mouth follows, Louis pulling away teasingly when he feels Niall try and chase it to more than likely to shut him up. He should know by now that it’s never that easy. Louis holds his weight up again, his voice whispering soft into Niall’s ear, “Your body.”

Louis presses his lips to Niall’s neck and lets his hand slide down his flank, roaming inwards to run across the waistband of his boxers.

“And what does Harry think?” Niall says quickly, grasping Louis’ wrist to make him halt.

Louis glances over his shoulder as he feels Niall rise onto his elbows and they both stare at Harry. Louis smirks at Niall when he sees Harry lazily stroke himself, unseen beneath the towel but unmistakeable.

“Don’t think I have to answer that.”

They return their focus back onto each other and Niall loops his arm around Louis’ neck to pull him down for a kiss. Louis feels his thigh curl against his hip and is already wise to what he’s going to do as he tries to use his limbs as leverage to change position. Without breaking their kiss, Louis presses his palm a little harder onto Niall’s ribs to resist any force then drops that hand to Niall’s boxers, which remain unscathed from the boys’ earlier attack. He tugs them off and onto the floor, spreading one of Niall’s legs until he can pull back and get to the other. Niall whimpers into his mouth when he feels the soft towel around Louis’ waist brush against his newly naked skin and his hardening cock.

“Louis?”

He immediately stops kissing Niall and glances over his shoulder when he hears Harry’s voice, “Yeah?”

“Fuck, you know what I want.” he says a little desperately as he bites his lip, “Lose the towel.”

Looking down at Niall still on the messily crumpled bed, Louis unfolds the corner of the towel and quickly drops the slightly damp material where it joins Niall’s boxers. He settles between the blonde’s legs and presses upwards to brush their bodies together. He gives a small, secretive smile when he sees Niall’s mouth part and a half concealed whimper come from behind them.

“Uh-oh,” he suddenly says, a thoughtful frown on his face, as Niall freezes underneath him. “We’ve got a problem.”

“Well, sort it out then,” Harry replies tightly, careful not to increase his pace on himself especially when things haven’t really got going yet.

“I can’t,” Louis argues back, turning to look at him, “it’s a _lube_ problem. It’s not like these,” he kicks his and Niall’s underwear with a toe, “have pockets!”

Niall reaches across to the bedside cabinet and pulls open the drawer. Louis’ eyes move back and forth between him and the lube that’s just appeared when he pushes it into Louis’ hand.

“It, um, eases things when I'm...” he trails off sheepishly, flushing more from the grin that’s slowly taking over his friend’s face.

“Yeah, it — is it — I mean, have you — ?”

“Just ask him.” Harry interrupts with a chuckle, “Ni, he wants to know if you’ve ever done this with anyone else?”

“Not...” he hesitates, looking up into Louis’ eyes, “not all the way.”

Louis shifts down onto the bed to be level with Niall’s hips and rubs his thumb across the bone, “Are you sure about this then? You don’t have to. Even though your little firecracker ways turned me on a lot.”

“Don’t forget me!” Harry interjects and Louis laughs because there really is no chance of either of them ever forgetting that Harry is in the room.

Niall giggles at them both, “Haven’t stopped thinking about, y’know, yesterday.”

His turns his head slightly and Harry and Louis follow his gaze to the bin sat underneath the dresser opposite them. It’s piled high with tissues.

“Obviously.” Harry giggles in return, starting to stroke himself once more as memories from yesterday come flooding in and he remembers what it was like to have Niall on his tongue.

“It was amazing.” Niall says to him, lifting his head a little to acknowledge him properly, “ _You_ were amazing.”

Harry stands and walks towards the bed. He passes a hand across Louis’ shoulder blades and lies on his side next to Niall so he can draw him near for a kiss that’s immediately passionate as their arousal starts to show more. They collapse into giggles when Harry pulls away and Louis shoves him roughly backwards. He takes advantage of Niall’s relaxed state and coats his fingers with the lube, sliding the first down. The amusement of the situation stops and Niall jerks away at the cold, alien discomfort. Louis kisses his hip in apology for not at least warming the lube beforehand and works careful but fast so that soon Niall is insistently bearing down and arching fruitlessly up into thin air. Louis holds him still and adds a couple more fingers.

“Harry’s just like you,” he tells him softly, eyes briefly connecting with his lover beside them, “so eager.”

Eyes shut, Niall moans. Louis mischievously twists and crooks his fingers inside him just to hear that sound again.

“What’s he like?” Harry asks, his gaze raking slowly up and down the blonde’s body as he cards his fingers lightly through Niall’s hair.

Louis concentrates on his fingers, on the slick movement, as he tries to put what he feels into coherent words. “Warm. Tight. Feels great.”

They share another look and Louis nods minutely, can tell from the way that Niall’s patience is starting to slip that he’s almost ready to take him. Harry leaves them to it and returns to sit in the chair. Louis doesn’t really understand why until he pats Niall’s thigh to make him aware and get him to move.

“Turn over.” he whispers in his ear, “On your hands and knees.”

“Louis?” He pretends to sigh in a put upon fashion but swallows in anticipation when he sees that Harry’s face has completely given over to desire. He’s obviously had an idea. Louis would know that look anywhere. “Face him this way.”

“You kinky fucker,” he half laughs in surprise when he knows he shouldn’t be. He looks to Niall, “What do you say? How’s that sound?” he raises an eyebrow to his replying smile and easy acquiesce, “You’re both as bad as each other.”

“You’ll have no problem shagging him then.” Harry quips, grinning cheekily.

They change position on the bed so that Niall is on his knees with Louis behind him until they both seemingly realise at the same time that something is still missing. Louis shadows him as he shakily crawls to the edge and goes for the drawer again, pulling out his wallet. As opportunistic as it appears and a little inexperienced he may be _here_ , they all know it’s better to be safe than sorry. Louis puts his arm around Niall’s waist and kisses him behind his ear as the condom is pressed into his nearest hand with a look that says he knows Louis or Harry didn’t seriously think this would go that far. Louis captures Niall’s lips, more conscious than ever that Harry is feet away, watching them attack each other’s mouths. The feeling sizzles up his spine so ferociously that he dodges Niall’s attempt to keep where he is by a hand at the back of his head and shuffles backwards, dragging Niall with him by his hips. It makes Niall giggle, his mirth turning into a sharp intake of breath when Louis sucks hard at his shoulder and presses his erection against him. It’s the boldest move yet and suddenly there’s no reason for Louis to wait any longer. 

He glances up at Harry from underneath his long eyelashes and sees him nod his agreement. Louis hears him moan, loud and shameless, across the room as he pushes Niall further over, bending him in half with his palm planted squarely in the middle of his back. He presses his hips forward, brushing his cock lightly along the sticky space between Niall’s buttocks as he has to use both hands to open the condom. He can see Niall’s arms trembling a little and slides it on as fast as he can, slicking himself with more lube and curling his fingers around Niall’s hip to steady them both.

Harry’s fisting his own cock, his towel draped over the arms of the chair as he presents his nakedness and he tries to match his rhythm to the escalating events between his two friends. Louis has to tear his eyes away from the wild-eyed picture Harry makes to be mindful of not hurting Niall with overzealous reactions. Niall’s shallow, short breathing centres him and Louis guides his way slowly inside his body with a hand at the base of his cock. The sensation is just as wonderful as being inside Harry, if a little tighter and more resistant. He coaxes Niall to open up to him, pushing inch by inch, as his messy hands grip him by his sides and distantly hears Harry swear. Louis can see that Niall’s head is raised momentarily but can’t see what he doing that has made Harry react like that. He imagines him grinning, delighted and determined that this’ll be the best thing to ever experience. Louis feels his confidence grow and decides to prove him right. Once he seats himself fully into Niall, he pauses.

“Okay?” he asks, giving Niall’s torso an affectionate squeeze.

“Y-yeah, grand.” he replies and this time Louis can tell that he has a smile from the tone in his shaky, happy voice.

Louis pulls himself out at an even pace, the liberal coating of lube smoothing the way somewhat so it’s not too slow and he doesn’t give Niall a chance to be boyishly impatient. He leaves the head of his cock barely there, enough to tease, as he looks down and sees the backs of Niall’s legs quiver.

“Oh god, that’s...”

He slides in again when he can’t think of how to finish the sentence, lets his body do the talking for him until he’s thrusting long and firm into Niall with his hips. His body loose with pleasure, Niall reacts beautifully every time as he constantly pulls Louis into his heat and clenches around him. Louis hits back by being unpredictable, leaning over more to change the angle and using his mouth on damp skin, kissing his shoulder blade or the indents of his spine. Feeling cheeky, he hears Niall’s sharp intake of breath as he frees his cock and grabs a handful of the blonde’s arse, holding him open with nothing to fill his sudden emptiness for long, endless seconds.

“You fucking tease!” Harry gasps harshly on behalf of them both, his own hips lifting.

Louis winks at Harry then takes hold of Niall’s shoulders and slams himself forward, back into his tight warmth. Niall cries out, the noise ricocheting off the walls, at the same time that Louis groans. Louis keeps up the new pace and closes his eyes as noises he’s so used to making with Harry start to fall from his lips.

“Talk to me, Ni.” he pleads, helplessly clenching the flesh between his hands, “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Fuck, Louis!” Harry interrupts again and Louis opens his eyes, sees him look fascinated and frazzled, “His eyes...” he says, his gaze skittering between his lover and their new playmate. “...so blue...he’s all flushed...he looks fucking... _delicious_.”

He licks his lips at the sight, wetting them, and then bites them. Niall moans and reaches back with his left hand, surprising Louis by grabbing his arse.

“Can’t — can’t talk — ” he says belatedly, “can’t think — too — too good — harder!”

“Mmm, flatterer.” Louis laughs shakily and lets one of Niall’s hips go to thread his fingers up through blonde hair, “Harry, come here.”

Harry blinks, not expecting the gentle command, but it makes him obey nonetheless as he saunters towards them. His cock twitches, hoping for more touch, maybe even from hands other than his own. He puts one knee on the bed instead and his dimples appear ever so slightly as the corners of his luscious mouth tilt upwards. Louis slows down his movements a fraction but is still moving when he feels Harry pull him forwards by the back of his head. Louis reaches for Harry’s cock and palms him a few times as Harry shifts so that his torso is right up against Louis’ shoulder. His hips cant adamantly, his fingertips gripping Louis’ hair. It’s awkward for Niall, Louis knows that he’s not really in a position to fully turn around to appreciate what’s going on behind him, so he and Harry make sure he can hear them, their tongues and free moans as telltale signs to their open-mouthed kissing.

“What was that for?” Louis grins when they’re in need of air, eyes wandering over Harry’s body now he’s closer.

“He’s had you all to himself.” Harry smiles, joining his fingers with Louis’ in Niall’s hair and they hear him practically purr from the difference of their hands.

Louis watches him lean over and peck Niall on his reddened cheek before settling down on their right side. Unsure what Harry’s thinking, Louis returns to fucking Niall as hard as he wants and hears Harry’s whimper. It sounds a lot like the longing attached to memories, knowing what something feels like and wishing to feel it again. Niall has to remove his hand from Louis to regain better balance and he fists the sheets in one whilst using the other to touch Harry’s ankle. He squeezes the bone every time he’s moaning from Louis hitting that spot within him perfectly and Harry squeezes his cock.

“Shit, you have no idea how fucking hot this looks right now,” he blurts out, groaning.

Louis stares right into Harry’s glazed eyes, watching each other as he fucks another boy and he tries to flick his sweaty hair out from his eyes. It’s a habit of his and it seems to trigger something within Harry because suddenly he goes quiet and comes all over his fist and stomach in quick, warm pulses, biting his lip hard enough to leave it red raw. He wipes his hand quickly on the sheets then scrambles up, holding Louis’ face and his gaze to him.

“Don’t come, don’t come,” he begs urgently, tucking Louis’ fringe back for him, “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Louis can smell Harry’s come and still feel the slight stickiness to his fingertips against where he holds his jaw and doesn’t know what he moans for first – the fact that Harry let go so unexpectedly and as fucking gorgeous as ever or the unfairness of what Harry’s asking him to do.

“Sadist.” he gasps, his heartbeat speeding up even further when Harry disappears behind him.

“Tease.” Harry retorts against his ear, greedily digging his fingers into Louis’ left buttock where Niall’s handprint had once been. “Fuck him, Lou. Finish him off.”

Louis didn’t think he’d be sandwiched between them, caught between the warm body his cock sinks into and the front pressed to his back, Harry’s stomach wet against his skin. He feels Harry’s hands come up and thumb his nipples, pinching quickly, anything to apparently distract Louis until he gets his own way. He keens when Harry’s hand skates lower, curling around his cock where he’s moving in and out of Niall. Louis knows he’s quite the force of nature himself but when Harry makes him brainless with sex, _No_ flies out the window.

It’s the reason why he fits his own front to Niall’s back, still moving his hips minutely, when Harry pushes him over with big, sure hands. Louis feels him press open mouthed, soft kisses down his spine and to the swell of his arse. The contact of Harry’s body vanishes for a moment, but his hands do not, spreading him open like Louis did to Niall, before his tongue flits low and over his hole.

“ _Harry_!” Louis whimpers, just as Harry laps at him and goes to fit his tongue inside, “Stop, stop, stop, gonna come, fuckin’ hell!”

He feels a playful but sobering bite to his thigh and fingers running up the inner part of his leg as Harry straightens. Louis is halfway up when he feels a hand fit over the back of his neck and a lick to the shell of his ear. Niall trembles underneath him, touching himself because it’s all too much to withstand, Louis still inside him but barely moving as Harry plays him like his own personal toy.

“You and me, later.” Harry whispers, rough and dirty beyond his years, “Your fucking incredible arse is _mine_.”

He presses forward. He’s half hard already.

“Oh god, Harry.” Louis moans, defeated.

He pulls out of Niall and tries to ward off his orgasm, especially when Harry smiles. He narrows his blue eyes at him, determined not to give everything of himself until _he’s_ ready. He watches Harry get off the bed and move around to Niall. Louis grips the blonde’s hips and rubs his erection against him again for the friction. Whether he’s comes with Niall around him or not, he’s almost too delirious with withheld gratification to care.

“I loved sucking you off yesterday,” he hears Harry say into Niall’s throat where his mouth is sucking kisses into the skin, “Want me to do it again? Louis? Can you lift him up a bit?”

Distracted by Niall’s moan, Louis blinks when he realises that Harry’s talking to him. Harry gives him the same smile from when he snogged the living daylights out of him so Louis complies. That smile could pretty much make him do anything. He fits his arms around Niall’s torso and hoists him closer to his body. He’s got a perfect view over Niall’s shoulder as Harry goes down on him now that he’s got more room to manoeuvre.

“Fuck,” he half laughs when he spots from the look on Harry’s face that he’s stroking himself as he uses his hand and his mouth on Niall, “that’s so...you both look so...amazing.”

Harry pulls off and the sense memory makes Louis jerk his hips forward. He very nearly slides back into Niall, but decides to wait for the right moment because he knows this will all be over sooner rather than later. Niall feels like a furnace in his arms, shaking, as Harry flicks his tongue back and forth along the underside of his cock then down low to lick at his balls.

“Shit!” Niall chokes out, “I want — what about — you — ?”

Harry chuckles, “Trust me, I’m fine.”

Louis moves himself and Niall a little higher in his grip, palms flat on Niall’s chest as he glides into him for the last few precious seconds of Harry’s pièce de résistance. Their friend is caught between them – between dick and mouth – and he writhes in Louis’ embrace, searching for his release. Louis decides to help push him over that edge and presses his lips right behind Niall’s ear, hair tickling his nose.

“Look at him, touching himself,” he breathes when they both gaze down as a kneeling Harry bobs his head, curls almost falling into his eyes, “that filthy mouth— _shit_ —wrapped around your dick. Such a perfect slut, isn’t he, Niall? Say he is, tell him he’s a perfect fucking _slut_.”

Harry and Niall moan simultaneously, the vibrations of Harry’s reaction transferring through Niall’s body. Two pairs of blue eyes connect to green and Harry smiles around his mouthful of cock, making Niall stutter and come in his mouth. Louis’ breath hitches in his chest as Niall clings to his wrists and clamps down on him when he realises what he’s done, that he’s come down Harry’s throat without meaning to.

“Oh you dirty boy,” Louis growls, the tempting squeeze too much to ignore as he’s pulled along for the ride.

He pants near Niall’s ear as he makes one last weak thrust and they watch Harry come apart below them, tugging viciously on himself. Louis detaches himself from Niall and collapses sideways on the bed, taking the exhausted, satiated blonde with him. He sinks into the pillows for a blissful moment before shaking himself awake to get rid of the condom.

“Oi Hazza,” he declares when he returns to his position behind Niall and notices that there’s an empty space where Harry should be, “Get up here before I drag you up myself.”

The sweaty mop of curls appears before Harry’s face and he tiredly climbs into bed on the other side of Niall. Louis reaches over, cups his cheek and licks into his mouth. He’s doing most of the work but he’s still thorough, chasing the different taste off Harry’s tongue.

“Ugh,” they hear a displeased groan,” do you have to?”

Louis looks sideways at Niall, calculating, “Why, does it turn you on?”

“No, it makes me sick.” he replies, although he’s laughing, “You’re perfect for each other.”

Louis kisses Harry’s knuckles lightly and keeps a hold of his fingers, tugging them to warmly rest on Niall’s hipbone. He and Harry smile at each other, a little dazed, a lot affectionate.

“We’re best mates.” he sighs, content.

As Louis settles back down to sleep for a little while, Harry leans over and kisses Niall’s cheek, “We all are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on Tumblr. [Come say hi if you like](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com).


End file.
